federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Andrus Elbrunne
Andrus Elbrunne is a famous Survival Tactics and Xenobiology teacher given the nickname 'Professor Hell.' Currently, he is stationed on Earth, working for Starfleet Academy in San Francisco while living in Belize. Andrus is known for his fierce loyalty to the Federation and his hard-ass techniques in hopes of preparing future Cadets for whatever may be waiting for them in the service! Background Information There is little known information about Andrus and his family background. It is known that his father was killed in 2374, during the battle of Betazed against the Cardassian forces. Sent to save people in a building under attack. Kalal gave his life for many other people. Some time later, Yolani remarried a man with the last name Muldern. Andrus explained he was happy for his mother, especially since she was in her phase. Unknown to much of the family until later in their lives, Andrus' Aunt had had a child and put him into foster care where he was adopted by Evalynne Dhow - Andrus' Aunt's name is unknown. His cousin Sebastien married into the third house and had four children with his wife. These children only exist in future plots because in 2384, Corrix was killed with his newly wed wife in the Klingon attacks of Deep Space Nine. Current Spouse(s) Vylin Andici Andrus met his first wife, Vylin Andici, after responding to a personal advertisement. When their friendship escalating to something more they were engaged and eventually married. In 2382, tensions between them arose when Vylin's behaviour took an odd turn. Discovering she had been pregnant for nine months without either knowing put a strain on their relations and they struggled to cope with the new addition. Continuing their relationship they had their ups and downs but remained together. They have four children together. Previous Spouse(s) Paige Miller Andrus met his first wife, Paige Miller, while he was attending the Academy and she was his TA. After she graduated, they started a sexual relationship which resulted in an unexpected pregnancy. Waiting until the baby was born, the couple got married. While Andrus was not always close with his in-laws, both the Miller's and the Elbrunne's were crucial in the raising of their son Edward. During the Dominion War, Paige was killed after her ship was boarded by the Jem'Hadar. They have one child together. Children Andrus has one child with Paige Miller named Edward Elbrunne. They have an up and down relationship due to Eddie's penchant for drugs. Please see link for more information. Andrus has four children with Vylin Andici named Samantha Von, Maxly Elbrunne, Morgan Reese and Kalal Elbrunne. For more information please see the links. Grandchildren Andrus has two grandchildren from Eddie and Kathryn McNaughton named Jesse Elbrunne and Hunter Elbrunne. Andrus has four grandchildrenfrom Morgan and Avandar Devrix named Veralynn Devrix, Aaple Devrix, Grayson Devrix and Ivelyn Devrix. Andrus has one grandchild from Samantha and Connor Almin-Reese named Tristan Reese and one from Samantha and Abbott Thay named Elbrin Thay. Andrus has one grandchild Maxly and Logan Nightingale named Ana Elbrunne; one from Maxly and Tucker Door named Trip Elbrunne; and one from James Wexler named Kennedy Wexler. Andrus has three grand children from Samantha and Mason Finn named Zonathan Von, Xander Von and Karina Finn. Please see links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2353-2357, Andrus entered into the Science Division with a degree in Xenobiology. In his third year, he met his TA, Paige Miller, and despite getting her pregnant was able to finish his degree. Military Service Upon graduating, he remained on Earth to serve in San Francisco at the Academy and to be closer to his family. During the beginning of the Dominion War c. 2373 he and Paige were transferred to the USS Embargo. During the Occupation of Betazed, Andrus served on the front lines against the Cardassian and Kziniti forces. He helped organize and lead resistance groups on the surface which eventually aided in the taking back of his home planet. At the end of the war, he was transferred back to Earth where he has served out the remainder of his career as a Xenobiology and Survival Tactics professor. Rank History: Ensign: 2357 - 2360 ** Lt. JG: 2360 - 2372 ** Lieutenant: 2372 - 2375 ** Lt. Commander: 2375 - 2385 ** Commander: 2385 - 2398. ** Captain: 2398-Current. 1 Andrus Elbrunne Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2337 Category:All Characters